fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster
Monsters (モンスター, Monsutā) are a recently discovered race of creatures that have inhabited Earth Land for a far longer time than humans have. In the longest time, this race of creatures has always been rumored as nightmarish monstrosity that have always been fantasized in story books and fairy tails. Thought to be an urban legend, monsters are undoubtedly real, and furthermore are also capable of using magic. As Monsters, their appearance and physical traits do not fall under traditional categories of normal creatures in Earth Land, possessing qualities that horrifically differentiate them from the other races. They are much, much more durable than humans and unimaginably more vicious/ferocious than Etherious and other living creatures. Primarily known for their diet on human flesh, terrorizing cities all across Earth Land, and posing a threat to society, they are considered one of the most dangerous races in the entire world. Description A monster is a creature, usually fought to only exist in legends or horror stories, are a secretive race of creatures that roam in the shadows, concealing their presence from all other races in order to hunt down their prey and feed in secret, away from the prying eyes of others. They are incredible hunters, as such, no one has ever spotted a monster and lived to tell the tale, and those that did, are only labeled as liars. Often times, monsters possesses an incredibly hideous appearance that tends to produce fear or physical harm just by looking at its appearance and/or its actions. The word "monster" derives from Latin monstrum, meaning an aberrant occurrence, usually biological, that was taken as a sign that something was wrong within the natural order. The race was given their particular name because no other name or word could best describe them. It is believed that monsters were one of the first creatures to walk the earth, but were often times called "god's mistake," due to how they reflected he sense of abomination it came to reflect by their mere appearance and behavior in comparison to their distant relative called "man." Incredibly prone to violence and quick to anger, monsters are extremely ferocious, bloodthirsty creatures who feed on the flesh of magic creatures, such as wizards, Etherious, magic animals, etc., all for the sake of incorporating their magic energy and powers into their body. Although savage and brutal, monsters are able to to exhibit an extreme level of intelligence, to the point of establishing conversations and establish high level strategies to apply in battle. The word "monster" usually connotes something wrong or evil; a monster is generally morally objectionable, physically or psychologically hideous, and/or a freak of nature, one who does horrible things just for the sake of chaos and disorder. The root of monstrum is monere—which does not only mean to warn but also to instruct, as such, monsters only follow their own desires and primal instincts, thus making them uncontrollable forces of nature. Monsters, although they are inherently evil, they are part of the natural design of the world, often times considered a kind-of deliberate error in nature, an abomination. Types Monsters can exist in any type of shape or form, there are no restrictions to what race a monster is able to adopt in order to help them become even greater hunters. When a monster is born, they will be born into one of these categories: Physiology Physical Body A monster's body is vastly different from other creatures in Earth Land, they are much more bulked in size and possess distorted or unusual features that differentiate their appearance from normal creatures. Most monsters that humans, or other creatures encounter are enormous in stature and bolstering in muscles, as their bodies are more honed and stronger due to centuries of hunting and fighting humans and wizards. By consuming them, they only grow more powerful, explaining their size and extreme muscle mass making up large portions of their body. However, though these traits are normally found in most monsters, this isn't considered an exact definition on how their bodies develop into, as not all monsters are the same race or type. Most of them will develop into human sized creatures, while others undergo different transformations that bolster other traits other than muscle and size. As it is, a monsters physiology is difficult to evaluate since there are too many factors and situations that exist to determine how they will appear physically. Eating Habits Naturally, like all living things in Earth Land, even monsters need to eat, but unlike ordinary living beings, they feast primarily on magic creatures rather than normal animals. Incredibly enough, devouring a single wizard is enough to satiate their hunger for an entire month, allowing for their body to ingest both their flesh and ethernano particles in order to provide nourishment for their muscles and rejuvenate their own magic abilities. Considered the best hunters in Earth Land, they will naturally stalk their prey and strike when they least expect it, it is why the entire race has remained fictitious up until this point, as no one has been able to spot a single monster without losing their lives a second later. Although consuming a single magic creature of adequate size (humans, and animals like the Vulcans) is enough to support them for years, there are a few monsters who overeat what they need, either out of pure gluttony or other reasons, they are capable of consuming thousands of pounds of meat at a time, digesting and circulating the proteins and magic energy around their body in order to make room for more flesh to consume. Mentality Most monsters, the vast majority, have little to no regard for humans and the many other races in Earth Land, either out of pride or high regard of their own power. Often times calling themselves the "superior species", they are incredibly overconfident and and extremely easy to anger, they will jump at the chance to use violence rather than words to get whatever they want, killing the opposition that would deny them that which they desire. Most monsters are extremely violent, ferocious, and cruel, most can easily end a life without paying the most minimum of attention in the act, to them, it would be the equivalent of swatting an annoying mosquito. Most of them demonstrate animalistic qualities, incapable of reason or intellect, possessing nothing more than a feral mind incapable of reason. However, in rare cases, there are monsters who exhibit their own unique form of personality and sense of intellect that is capable of rivaling (or exceeding) that of humans. These type of monsters are known as the second generation, monsters born into the modern world in which logic and reason reign supreme, being the deciding factor between life and death. The are able to plan ahead of time, create strategies, and possesses needs and wants that drive them toward a specific goal in mind. These type of monsters do not exhibit any of the negative qualities of their barbaric brothers, as they function with a higher level of intelligence that allows them to gauge certain situations and opponent's strength, meaning that they wont underestimate humans even if they themselves are physically superior to their counterparts. Biology Monster Cells Unlike ordinary creatures, there exists a special form of genetic ability that is hardwired into a monster's DNA, a "monster factor" if you will, that becomes the very source of their natural, unnatural, and supernatural abilities. It is said that the god who created them incorporated this design piece of into his creations in order for them to carry a piece of him wherever they go, insuring that these unique cells vastly increase their odds at survival. Monster cells are unlike anything ever seen, they contain abilities and powers that bestow monsters with a genetic prowess for hunting and evolving that is said to surpass all other creatures in Earth Land, including that of Dragons. It has been stated by Adriano that these cells evolve as they consumes flesh and magic abilities that suit the cells' 'tastes'. Going even further by saying that the physical limits of monsters are drastically enhanced each time their cells 'level up', and that the level of growth that these cells experience when evolving is "abnormally higher" than other creatures in Earth Land, effectively making it difficult to gauge the limit of how powerful a monster can truly be. With the aid of these distinct genetic traits, a monster's cells and body tissue are more powerful than human beings and other races, with their cells and tissues being increased at supernatural levels which gibes them access to their entire bodies abilities and functions and just about anything connected to cells, this ultimately affects their entire body to the point where they are modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic levels, granting them their legendary superhuman capabilities, powers and absolute full control of them. Normally, there are approximately over 75 trillion cells in the human body and are more than 200 different types cells and body tissues that each work on a particular functions, that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc, are at their most powerful capacity. However, a monster possesses nearly 10x's that amount in their body, and thanks to their unique cells, they possesses a supernaturally adaptive metabolism, which allows them to withstand virtually any toxin/pathogen, survive incredibly harsh conditions and recover at amazing speed from otherwise lethal damage. They can build up their physical abilities to potentially infinite levels through increasingly harder training, and develop powerful elemental resistances via gradual exposure, such as lava, fire, ice, poisons, etc. This level of cellular activity extends also to a monster's brain cells, allowing them to learn at an accelerated rate, and they prove highly compatible with enhancing drugs and similar empowering substances, permanently incorporating the enhancements and quickly nullifying their various side-effects. With such an accelerated rate of growth and development, they are blessed with an astounding ability to improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other species. This applies at a genetic level as well, allowing their powerful bodies to keep up with the monsters own rapidly developing skills. As a result, monsters can eventually benefit from incredibly life-threatening training regimens that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. This also applies to magical energy, with an incredibly durable body, the flow and stability that Ethernano is able to interact with their cells and other organisms inside themselves is pushed tremendously. The cells possesses the a special quality of being able to be shaped and manipulated, imitating the form and function the other cells of any sort of organism, including the functions of the cells in the organism. This is primarily why most monsters are born with different characteristics similar to other creatures in Earth Land. In terms of healing, they can help to circulate oxygen in the body, make cells heal any sort of wounds, or fight off disease. They can even regenerate the length of telomeres, which otherwise shortens with cellular division, explaining their tremendous life-spam and longevity. Another interesting feature is a monster cells ability to activate a cell's hidden genetic potential within an organism's body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing, or accelerating them with enough speed and energy to produce heat, destroying them if desired. This ability allows for monsters adopting a particular form or functions to bring out their bodies full ability and talent of said traits, meaning that aquatic monsters are able to swim faster and dive at greater depths of water pressure, winged monsters to fly faster and possesses much stronger wings in order to flow through the even the most powerful of air currents, and land monsters to fight and kill with a greater level of efficiency. If the monster i question decides to pass on it's cells willingly into another organism, it can even reactivate dead cells, bypassing the need for cellular division and reaching the hayflick limit. As powerful cells, they do require a vast level of nourishment, needing daily pounds of magic flesh in order to feed themselves. Interestingly, they draw power from an independent source of energy outside themselves, such as converting any magic energy received in the form of a physical attack or converting solar energy into other forms or powers, even from simply drinking water. The power gained from consuming magic creatures can either be used immediately in order to augment themselves in battle, or be stored in the their cells for future use, such as when they are low on energy and are in dire need of energy. The antibodies they can produce are able to cleanse them of any impurities within their physical bodies such as narcotics, radiation, poison, etc. This function only applies to said impurities, this function is unable to produce any healing on any actual wounds. The main reason as to why they are capable of eating and digesting beings with regenerative abilities is primarily found in their ability to manipulate, control, and halt the activity of mitosis, the division and replication of cells in others, allowing them to speed up, slow down, concentrate, make efficient, halt, and reverse cellular activities by infecting them with monster cells. This allows them to rapidly regenerate as well as harm others by undoing their cell division. However, monsters only use this ability to more efficiently heal their wounds in seconds and slow the aging process down severely. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Immeasurable Physical Power: A monster's physical prowess is phenomenally superior to that of a human, Etherious, and demon in every way possible. Able to apply pure, raw, channeled energy into every attack without being able to tear their muscles or overexert themselves at the bare minimum, they can use 100% of their muscles and bodily functions without tiring, and tear right through even the most powerful of opposition with the utmost ease be it metals, magic barriers, armors, weapons, etc. Their strength is why this race has been able to exist for thousands of years without being disturbed, as no human has ever survived a direct encounter with them face-to-face, their strength and meres existence alone has been responsible for millions of human deaths through the course of human history, primarily due to most living creatures being overpowered by their immense power and devoured afterwords. A monster, if fully matured, is able to punch through mountains, cause natural disasters, and is quite capable of destroying entire cities if they wished to do so, killing hundreds of thousands in the process. A monster only grows stronger as it ages, so naturally their true powers are only awakened when they've lived an extremely long life. It is for this reason most creatures in Earth Land refuse to take on a monster in hand-to-hand combat, as they will undoubtedly be bested and devoured afterwards, with the amount of force backing each punch and kick, the shock-wave and impact alone would undoubtedly bypass an opponent's defenses and do equal damage no matter how strong, durable, magically-enhanced or seemingly impenetrable their defense is. This means that blocking alone is equally as useless as trying to outmatch them in terms of brawns, the act of trying to resist a punch coming from a monster's well-toned muscles would result in a broken arm or worse, leave them fatally injured. However, the amount of strength every monster possesses is not the same of everyone, naturally some monsters will be more stronger than others, this depends on several factors: * What race are they? * How much magic flesh have they consumed? * How evolved are they? * What magic do they use? A fully matured monster, having consumed a powerful wizard, and on his best day, is able to rip apart entire skyscraper sized structures and facilities, lift an entire castle (like the one located in Crocus) with a single hand, move mountains at top strength, and land punches powerful enough to devastate entire countries. However, even these feats can be surpassed by monsters if they apply themselves, for a monsters strength can never truly be determined, there will always be more powerful monsters. Their strength can be augmented using other forms of magic, most notably in the form of augmentation magic and magic items, not only would the magic increase their physical prowess but they will gain an added benefit of having the magic nourish their muscles, sinews and tendons that comprise their body. This is mainly due to a monster's natural affinity of having magic coming from an outside source being incorporated into their body being much greater than all other races in Earth Land. Their power is so great, they are capable of channeling hundreds upon thousands of pounds of force and heavy levels weight behind every attack and move they produce using their body. Their physical powers are not only limited to simple brute strength, they can apply their immeasurable strength in other fields of of application such as speed, agility, maneuverability, reflexes, etc. Often times, much smaller monsters the size of humans are known to be the fastest among their brethren, vanishing at blinding speeds that make them appear naked to the human eye, monsters and maneuver and dodge in impossible ways that humans could never be able to imitate. This is mainly due to the level of energy and and strength needed to move, bending muscles and tendons that would be ripped if a human even tried, truly, their physical powers is vastly greater than humans and all other races. Nigh Invulnerability: It is a common fact that monsters are extremely difficult to kill and injure by using both conventional and unconventional methods. Monsters are immune to almost all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal or external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. This is due to years of evolution and the simple fact that monster's possesses bodies that are millions of time more durable than that of the other races, able to withstand even the harshest of environments and death-inducing elements that would traditionally be fatal to any (if not all) normal creatures such as bathing in molten magma in the heart of a volcano, diving to the deepest depths of the ocean floor, and flying nearly outside Earth Land's atmosphere with absolute ease. With how durable they are, most monsters don't bother defending or evading, as their body's muscles alone can absorb physical impacts such as punches and kicks, weaponry such as swords, bullets and hammers and even explosions without so much as piercing the surface of their skin. The source of their bodies legendary level of durability is attributed by their diet consisting of magic creatures, with every magic user they consume, they absorb all of their magic energy in their body into themselves, and if a process like this is left uninterrupted for countless years, it is bound to create an unimaginably powerful monster. Another factor that contributes to the equation is a monsters ability to evolve and transform through the passage of a 100 years, allowing them to discard any weaknesses and inferior traits or abilities that would weigh them down, and ferociously augment their natural abilities to horrific new levels, with their level of durability being one of those factors. A mature monster, after hundreds of years of maturity, is able to endure even the most devastatingly destructive types of attacks, such as the Lost Magic art known as "Law," without so much as receiving a scratch or displaying any sign of discomfort, brushing it off as if it never occurred. Antonio Stryker, one of Earth Land's greatest intellectual minds, theorized that a monster's level of durability is so high, that they are even able to withstand an explosion coming from his Ethonic Magic Reactor when going critical. Immunity to Disease: Since they do not display any traditional characteristics of any other race, as well as their living habits simply empowering them as time progresses, their immune system insures that no level of disease or infection is capable of polluting their bodies, plus it wouldn't be possible anyway since monsters and humans are vastly different species. Immunity to Mental Manipulation: With how chaotic and violent their minds are, the very act of mentally controlling of corrupting a monster is virtually impossible, as their feral minds are to wild and ferocious to obey anyone other than themselves. Magic that tries to tamper with their senses of perception of reality would be equally useless, as their honed senses and magic abilities would immediately allow them to perceive any changes occurring in the world around them, alerting them of any enemies nearby trying to tamper with their mind's well-being. If a wizard is stupid enough to try to alter, change, or interact with a monster's mind via psychic link, magic spell, or telepathy, an unimaginably powerful telekinetic backlash will undoubtedly strike at the attacker's mind, causing immense mental damage. Unparalleled Healing Factor: Considered one of their strongest traits, a monsters regenerative prowess is nothing short of legendary. This skill is what has earned them their mythical rep of being "unkillable" in both story books and real life, they can regenerate entire limbs instantaneously, regenerating and repairing damaged cells, replacing dead cells with brand new ones, and producing blood cells and nerve endings from scratch immediately after losing their body part. The entire healing process usually occurs absolutely immediately when the nerve endings become cut or separated, meaning that even before the attack has officially completed or finished connecting with the monster's flesh, their body is already regenerating even before having their arm completely severed off. Able to regenerating at speeds that they themselves are unable to fathom, it is so fast acting that it occurs faster than they're brain is able to comprehend. They are capable of regenerating entire limbs, internal organs, bones, etc. Their level of healing is so great that even the act of decapitating or destroying their entire head alone wouldn't be enough to put them down permanently, as the combination of magic absorbed by wizards and their monster cells would allow them to completely rebuild their head. If even a single monster cell survives, the cell will regenerate in a matter of hours. Adaptability and Evolution: A monster will not be fooled by the same technique twice, literally meaning that if a wizard were to use repeated magic attacks against them, it would only allow for their body to memorize the attack and develop a counter-measure to render said attack absolutely useless. This is primarily due to their physiology and nearly thousands of years of natural selection and evolution playing it's part of choosing the strongest aspects of their race being passed down during each new generation, meaning that with ever new generation emerging, old weaknesses are destroyed while new powers and abilities are developed in order to heighten their survival skills, effectively passing on only their most valuable and promising genetic traits while getting rid of any flaws or defects. With thousands of years of repeating this process, the monsters of this current era are more powerful than ever before, mainly due to the introduction of magic spells and enchanted weapons. By encountering so many spells and magic abilities, they naturally adapt their bodies and evolve in order to ensure that previously used magic spells are rendered next to useless against their bodies. A common example of this process would be a monster being assaulted by Fire Magic, the monster in question, over time, will develop denser muscles and secrete a type of flame-retardant bodily fluid in order to reduce the effectiveness of the spell's power to zero. Overtime, these recently developed traits are then passed down to the monster's offspring ensuring that they themselves are able to withstand fire based magic to an even greater effect than their parent. All of this is possible thanks to a special genetic factor known as "monster cells." '''All monsters possesses these cells, they have extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, effectively allowing them to develop and create brand new abilities from scratch in response to a specific form of trauma or injury. Not only that, but the cells themselves will do everything in their power to keep their vessel alive no matter what the cost, normally in the form of accelerated regeneration and absorption of foreign flesh to create replace dead or damaged cells. However, their greatest power is in their ability to induce evolution and genetic changes thousands of times faster than any other race in Earth Land, which normally take thousands of years to achieve, monsters can achieve this feat in roughly a few hundred. Additionally, this genetic trait also allows for a monster's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, this means that for every time a monster survives a near death encounter with an enemy or end up near death's doorstep and live, their monster cells will do everything in their power to evolve and augment their vessel's powers all for the sake of making sure that the same situation does not occur ever again. It has been stated by Adriano Astraeus that a monster is able to receive a power up ranging from 2x's all the way to 33x's the original monster's power level, however, he further states that this power up doesn't affect all monsters the same, as some will receive a greater boost than others. '''Monstrously Enhanced Senses: Monsters, in many ways, possesses animalistic instincts that make them legendary hunters and predators that voraciously eat and devour all other creatures in Earth Land, effectually making them the top dogs in the animal kingdom's food chain. A monsters senses are so keenly focused and honed after years of use, they are quite able to hear a drop of sweat coming from their prey miles away, and distinguish targets from thousands of miles ahead of them. Their ability to perceive the world around them using all 6 of their senses opens up an entire new sense of awareness that allows them to understand every aspect of their environment, down to the smallest detail. Their senses are so vastly superior to most creatures that they can distinguish even the faintest of unique details that differentiates a creature from one another, memorizing their breathing rhythm by simply listening, distinguishing multiple scents in an entire city in order to track down a specific individual, and even keep their eyes focused on targets moving in inhuman levels of speed without so much as blinking. Magic Abilities Magic Devourer: Considered the bread and butter of all of their abilities, this power is used by all monsters in Earth Land, it is their ability to devour magic flesh and convert the Ethernano inside into magic energy for them to feast on and absorb. This single ability is the most important factor in determining how powerful a monster is able to become. Naturally, if a monster consumes an entire magic being, it not only provides nourishment for their body, healing wounds, restoring lost energy, and destroying all fatigue and negative status ailments, but it also gives them the chance to incorporate their victims magic powers into their own body, effectively adding all of the victims magic strength and energy and using it to permanently boost their powers to the next level. It is for this purpose that most monsters prefer to hunting down and consuming incredibly powerful wizards and creatures over weaklings, consuming a single S-Class wizard will undoubtedly increase their fighting abilities and physical prowess over 30x's their original level. If the monster in question practices magic, the level of damage and scope of spell creation is vastly increased, bestowing them the ability to produce larger, more powerful versions of normal spells. When a monster devours a magic creature, he is not only consuming their flesh, but also absorbing and incorporating their magic container, the source of all their magic, inside their own body, ultimately draining it of all it's Ethernano particles and magic energy. If a monsters go's on a binge eating rampage into a small city ripe with wizards, theoretically, if powerful wizards were present, they are quite able of bolstering their bodies to the point of obtaining the power equivalent of an SSS-Class monster, capable of destroying anything in their path with virtually nothing being able to stop them. Naturally, not everyone is the same, people tend to practice different forms of magic, and as a result, devouring them results with a different effect. If a monster were to ingest a wizard practicing Ice Magic, not only would they ingest their Ethernano and magic core, but they would absorb their magic art and incorporate it into their own body, which in turn allows them gain immediate access to the skill. Once something is eaten by a monster, there is no conceivable way of getting it out of their body. This primarily due to the digestion process that takes place deep withing the monster's stomach and it's relationship with the their body, the monster's unique cells known as the monster cells will begin to bond with whatever flesh is stored in the stomach, all for the purpose rendering any special ability or genetic ability belonging to the creature negated and useless (such as regenerative abilities). From there, the monster uses their immense magic to breakdown the creatures body into it's core elements and separating them, turning all the flesh into nourishment fro their body to consume, while the Ethernano and magic core are assimilated and absorbed, being incorporated and fused with the monster's own powers. Immeasurable Magic Energy: With a diet mainly consisting of eating magic creatures and feasting on both flesh and Ethernano, it is not surprising that they are in possession of an unimaginably vast level of magic energy. Through years of dieting on their selection of food, and incorporating their magic as their own, the level of magic their bodies are allowed to contain increases with every kill they make, sufficiently allowing for their own magic core to grow in size with every wizard and animal digested. Typically, a traditional monster has the magic equivalent of 50 human beings, but a fully matured monster has the magic equivalent of over 300 S-Class wizards inside themselves, very easily being able to dwarf the power of even Etherion if they channeled their magic into a single wave of concentrated energy. Thanks to their daily intake magic flesh, the maximum level of magic they can contain in their body is increased little by little, but eating a high ranking wizard vastly increases the space inside their body, effectively making room for more magic to be absorbed, and thus allowing for the monster to repeating the entire process all over again. Natural Magic Users: As a race very attuned with he forces of magic, all monsters are able to use and learn magic arts through training or natural discovery through the passage of time. Unlike humans, where very few are born with the qualities that enable them to use magic, all monsters are capable of harnessing magic once they develop and reach early age. The magic they are able to utilize is dependent on what they wish it to be, often times training in environment with intense heat in order to generate magical flames, and frozen tundras to obtain Ice Magic. Although, they are capable of learning different arts if mentored. Special Abilities Unique Power Just like people, all monsters are different and unique in their own way, every monster has in their possession a special ability that is exclusive to them and them alone. These abilities can manifest as they naturally progress through their life, maturing their abilities while honing them to peak mastery. Abilities monsters normally develop are typical at times, such as inheriting the ability to use telekinesis, turning invisible, generating fire, etc. However, in rarer cases, some monsters have been known to be able to manipulate the forces of gravity, exert absolute control over all plant life, and even manipulate magic and Ethernano in incredible new ways. Autophagy It times of desperation, when a monster is completely exhausted and is running on fumes, completely drained of magic energy, they can cause their internal organs and extremities to rapidly waste away to nothing, being consumed by their monster cells in order to gain a massive increase of power. This is primarily used as mode of survival by either eliminating a limb that has been bound in some way, or conserving energy. By feasting on the monster's powerful body, in exchange for this level of sacrifice, they are bestowed with an unimaginably massive increase in strength and bestowal of magic energy, healing all wounds and restoring a great deal of stamina in the process. The activity in their cells temporarily pushed to overdrive in exchange for slowly consuming their other cells, effectively ensuring that they don't die during the entire process. This is widely considered an extremely dangerous process to enact and maintain, the longer the monster keeps this up, the faster they kill themselves, as such, this should only be done in times of dire straits. Transformation and Evolution Form When the stakes are high and the odds are pinned against a monster, as a last resort, they are capable of causing the cells in their body to transform, allowing them to adapt and evolve beyond the natural limits placed on them by nature itself. This blesses them with the power to evolve countless hundreds of years ahead of their time, pushing and breaking the evolutionary boundaries in their cells in order to become a being at the pinnacle of creation and cellular development, effectively transforming them into a perfect life-form. The powers gained in this form vastly surpass even that of the Wizard Saints, the Sprigan 12, or anything beyond that level, effectively outmatching them in every possible way imaginable, specifically in terms of magic energy, physical prowess, and evolutionary status. With their newly gained power, they can quite easily break the laws of nature, achieving logic-defying feats no normal living creature could ever dream of producing. In this form, their power is quite capable of dwarfing any opponent they've ever faced in continuous battle, even capable of enhancing themselves via acceleration in the evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring their genome and upgrading to a better physical form than that of the one they used to face their opponent. This upgrading process can lead to new, more powerful physical changes and enhancements, or perhaps extra parts, natural armor or weapons to be produced from their body. High end wielders of this ability can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions. The user of this power can upgrade or evolve any kind of superpower, including enhancing ones physical and mental condition enhancing them an unlimited number of times, to virtually any level gaining new powers or form. When this ability is triggered, all the information gained through the course of a fight, such as spells used, attack types, measure of speed, level of strength, abilities, etc., are used as the primary source of informational input and primary deciding factor into determining how a monster should evolve and what powers and abilities they will receive in order to better combat, nullify, and kill their prey by completely overpowering them in every sense of the word. Monsters in this form are biologically and genetically perfect in every respect, they have attained the pinnacle of biological and genetic enhancement, transforming them into the most powerful, ferocious, violent creature alive. As such their genome is totally flawless, making there entire biology perfect granting any/all powers activated/hidden within their genetic code/genome to their maximum capacity and potential immunity to any/all kinds of outside genetic alteration and/or change caused by genetic access, cutting, disintegration, etc., because users have total access to all there genetic capabilities. As such, all possible abilities they would eventually unlock through the passage of their life becomes available for immediate use, as well as granting them the Magic Power that, in the future, they have the potential to obtain. This technique is often times given the name "Monster's Origin" (モンスターの起源, Monsutā no kigen), a reflection of a similar process that wizards are able to unlock in order to gain an enormous boost in magic energy. This ability can only be used trigger a single transformation, and it has been said that only 1/1,000,000 monsters are actually born with the potential to use this transformation, meaning that this is an unimaginably rare trait even among this race. Trivia * Primarily inspired by Hunter X Hunter and One Punch Man. * Approved by Per. Category:Races Category:Race